


Just One More Choice

by Legohead14



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legohead14/pseuds/Legohead14
Summary: When all seems lost in this world, one Rachel Berry goes against everything she knows and leaves her sheltered life to see whats really happening. What she discovers is nothing like her dads told her. Along her way she meets a blonde haired teen, and her entire world starts to unravel. Can Rachel find a way to save humanity from itself, or will she lose everything along the way?(AU, after World War Three, and apocalypse, so the world is a mess)





	1. Dear Diary.

July 26th, 2742

Hey there diary thing that I have not written in for an alarming period of time, and actually lost and had to get a new one. It is I, Rachel Berry, the co-savior of the world. The one who went from nobody, to newbie, to betrayer, and finally to hero all in the span of around 2-3 months. Yeah, a lot happened. An apocalypse will do that. But I am not writing to talk about the present and to be so ambiguous. I am writing to tell the story of how everything changed. Not how the fire nation attacked. But how a seemingly futile friendship changed the entire outcome for mankind, and how sometimes a tiny change can alter lives that have never met, or ever will meet. Yes friends, I am talking about the butterfly effect, and yes friends, people die. Spoiler alert, it is not me. The tale begins technically with the apocalypse happening quite awhile ago, but because the interesting part happens only 3 months ago that is where we start. The day my clumsiness actually did some good.

Back to April 14th.


	2. Getting outside the gate

April 14th

_It’s a new day, it’s a new day._

        That’s the mantra I repeat to get myself out of bed every day, and although it normally works, today it is not. I can see the grey looming clouds through the space between the maroon silk curtains in my room and I know it will rain, and I have no motivation to deal with that. I could honestly stay in bed all day every day. For the rest of my life if necessary. However, my dad’s and my few friend’s will not allow such a thing to happen, whether I want to or not. I cannot blame them though, if it were up to me I would never leave my room, and I have tried in the past to barricade myself. It’s not my fault. I just do not feel like dealing with people or my responsibilities. My dad’s love me very much, or at least that is what they say. Their actions show a different story usually. They were there for me however, when I had my rough era; although I think that was mainly for show, otherwise they may have lost the respect of the public. And lord knows we cannot have that. I should start to get ready. Finn is coming in an hour or two with Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam. I’m not really friends with Mercedes, but since Sam is Finn’s best friend, I spend a lot of time with her. And Kurt, well, Kurt is my best friend. We may sometimes hate each other, but at the end of the day he is the only one I really trust.  
        Sitting up in bed and stretching my arms, I feel a wave of exhaustion flow through my body. I really should have a consistent sleeping schedule, but what am I kidding. That will never happen. Besides, I need to focus and figure out what I’m going to wear. Normally I would wear a preppy shirt and jeans, with some ridiculous hair accessory which Kurt always says something snarky about. It is a staple in the Rachel Berry outfit, along with a bracelet that my old nanny gave me. Today though, I cannot wear my usual, and I must wear something shabby and worn down. Something that the commoners would wear. To find something like that, I would to have cut up some of my clothes and rub dirt in them. Oh, dear god, Coco Chanel is crying in her grave at the thought of ruining good clothes. Instead I got Finn to bring me clothes because although he had to ruin some of his clothes, they are not as top of the line or expensive. Finn is coming from the other side of the compound, so he might be a bit. I live in a gated community that protects us from the harsh realities of the world. Or at least that’s what the police say. The community is small in size and number, and although there are people outside the gates, we are forbidden to ever leave or see the poor. To get into the compound you need to have some connection with the government.  
        Finns Mom is a secretary in the compound, along with Mercedes dad. Sam’s parents live in Cleveland doing some important government stuff. He has not seen in them in a long time, and even though he says he doesn’t care, he really does. Kurt’s dad is a mechanic for the government workers in Lima, so he makes good money. The talk of the compound is that Kurt’s dad and Finns mom are getting married. If it is true, I am so excited. I know how much they love each other and any good that can be added into this world is needed. My dads are actually the governors doctor and lawyer. So, I am one of the richest people in the compound and as such a spoiled brat at times. If you get to know me though, you would know I hate having money. I don’t need it. There are millions of commoners that I could help if I had a say. Which is actually what we are going to do today.  
        Help the commoners despite being banned outside the metal gates.  
        Leaving the safety of this compound for a few hours could easily result in one of us dying easily. If one of us got caught, they would be kicked out of their family, and their parents would lose their jobs. Nothing good can come from this endeavor, except helping those in need. Which should be everyone’s goal, but most lost track of the real goals in life after the war. A few years back a war started out between America and North Korea, and to say that things went badly is an understatement. It left the parts in America that were actually habitable. in chaos. A new order came to fruition and you were either in a compound, or you weren’t. Either rich or poor. Robust with things, or unable to eat for days. Most of the time it was to no fault of anyone where they ended up. So many friends from before the war are gone now, either dead or among the poor and nameless.  
        The more I think the more somber it becomes. I have so much, and so many people have next to nothing. I wish I could do more. But today is where we start. By donating food and clothes to those who need it. And the gang should be here any minute to start this mission. In fact, I can see them through my window, coming down the road. I probably should have got up and done something, but at least I am up and moving. That counts for something. I do need to go unlock the door and get everyone in. Be right back Journal thing.  
…  
        Alright so Finn did bring me clothes, and the rest had their own. So, we are all set to begin this journey. It’s about 4 now, and the sun is setting. Got to love the winter months. Even though there is no more actual winter due to the pollution and radiation. Right now, the gang is doing their finishing touches on their costumes. And if I had any artistic talent, I would draw us right now. We look like shit. Actual shit. But that is the point, so I guess we did good. Once we get out of the compound, I am going to have talk to text, so that I don’t have to put everything down myself. Got to love technology. Alright Mercedes is finally done with her makeup because “I might need to be gross right now, but I will not feel gross or be actual gross”. But whatever. I do not give a flying horse what I look like or feel like. My depression takes care of that all by itself. So right now we all ready and heading out of room, and down the stairs to the foyer. My house is the only two-story house in the whole city. The governor has a three -story, and everyone else has one-story. Not like we need that much room though. I am an only child and my dads are rarely if ever home. A larger house just means a more empty feeling inside. I need to stop thinking like that. My doctor says thoughts like that make the depression worse. Little does he know, everything makes it worse. But moving on, the group is finally done talking and we are leaving the house. I do not need to lock up since the guards are on constant patrol through this area. Nothing bad ever happens.  
        The way to get out of the compound is a five-minute walk from my house, so we have to make sure we are not spotted. We look like commoners now, so the guards will shoot at us, and they shoot to kill. Awful and disgusting, I know. I try to petition the killings at least once a year. No one in the compound except Kurt backs me up. Not even Finn. Sometimes I wonder why I am with him, and then I remember the reason. A gay girl in this world will get killed or just mysteriously disappear. That is also why Kurt remains single. The only reason my dads are not put in that position of danger are because before the war happened they changed their names. So now people around here just think they’re brothers. Thank heavens, otherwise they would be killed, and I would be too, for just being related to them. I can never be true to myself, unless the world changes and I highly doubt that. I’m starting to trail behind the group, as they all walk so fast. I know none of them want to do this, and are just going to get me to shut up about helping the needy. They don’t even realize I am falling behind, too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice. This is generally what happens. Usually I get mad and frustrated but today, with this nasty gloom in the air, I don’t mind. I’m enjoying the silence, the peace and quiet.  
        Finn stops moving and I nearly walk into him. All four of us are just staring at him like he grew a second head because he looks like a hound dog who heard something. And now he is running to the gate and we follow because he is the leader and that’s what we do. We get to the metal gate and to the patch where the metal is deformed enough to slip past, and we all hurry up to get through, Finn is rushing us and making us panic and telling us to be quiet. As soon as he gets through a few guards start walking towards where we just were. How Finn heard that, I will never know. My focus has been on Finn getting through the gate and I see his eyes look behind my shoulder and his jaw drop. I turn around and I see what everyone is staring at in silence. The compound was on a mountain, hiding the harsh reality on the ground below. Buildings are nothing but crumbs and debris. The world went from grey and color to a brown murky black and white place. Its like a whole new world, and not a good one. I can see smoke pillars from factories miles away, and the crumbled architecture goes on forever. So much world, and so much destruction. I had no idea. And by the looks of the faces around me, none of us did. The outside world is much worse than we thought, and it is going to be a lot harder to help people seeing this amount of damage. What the hell did I sign us up for. And where the hell do we start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am amending my previous notes. I will post about once a week hopefully. All depends on my work schedule. Also I do not have a beta for this fanfiction so any mistakes are my own. I am hoping to get better at this at time goes on. We can only hope.


End file.
